The Deadman Cometh
by RandomWriter21
Summary: A simple looking urn, nothing to it right? Well, when Naruto decides to open it things take a turn for the worse. A legend that has been passed down for generations is about to be awakened, but will he protect those he cares about, or become evil in the end? Undertaker Naruto/ M for safety/ Grey then Dark Naruto/ InoXNaruto


**AN:** I tried to do an Undertaker Naruto story before, but things just did not work out in the long run. I lost the files to it, and I deleted it off my page shortly after. Not sure how this will be received, but this is in no way a crossover. Only the Undertaker elements will be present.

Like my other stories, this will be AU. Please remember this is just a test chapter, and yes I know the "what's in the Forbidden Scroll" gimmick is cliché, thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Undertaker. Each belongs to their respective owners.<p>

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Dead Has Risen<strong>

A 12 year old Naruto grinned as he looked at the scroll currently rolled out on the forest floor. He was honestly surprised at how easy it was to steal from the Sandaime's office, but this easiness made him start to wonder if this was too good to be true. This thought was quickly brushed aside as Naruto was too excited to learn something from the scroll. Some old habits could not be broken.

All his life, Naruto has wanted attention. With no parents since his birth, and almost the entire village ostracizing him, it only made sense why he pranked the ever loving shit out of everyone. Although most students in the academy ignored him, some of the clan heirs managed to become good friends with Naruto over the years. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Ino became friends with Naruto in the second year of the academy after they noticed him sitting all alone outside by a tree with nothing to eat. Curious as to why, and also sadden by the sight, each went over to try and talk to him. As they did, however, they noticed Naruto was trying his best not to make eye contact.

They tried talking to him, but nothing seemed to open Naruto's shell which he put himself into during these situations. That was until Choji offered a bag of chips and, after some reasoning, Naruto accepted; the shell started to crack. Over the years, Naruto and his group of friends could be seen hanging out at Akimichi's BBQ, a place which they came to relax after a long day of training. Yes, Naruto, with the permission of the Hokage, actually got one on one training with Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza. Thanks to this, Naruto's skill as a shinobi quickly blossomed to the point where the Sandaime almost labeled him a prodigy.

The council, which consisted of Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, were proud to see Naruto do well as it meant their jinchuriki would stay loyal to the village. By jinchuriki they meant weapon, more so on Danzo's end then anything. It was something Koharu, Homura, and Hiruzen hated about their old friend. The three knew that someday he would strike, but as to when and the consequences that would result, was up to debate.

Danzo seemed to distance himself more thanks to the Uchiha clan being spared, not massacred like he wanted. After months of debate between Hiruzen, the elders, and Fugaku, they finally reached a peace treaty of sorts. Sadly, tensions still remained.

Back with Naruto, he smiled at the past memories and was proud at what he had become. It was then, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"This test is nothing but a farce…Mizuki used me!"

"**Your first clue?"** Kyuubi scoffed with a feral grin.

This was another thing Naruto found out about himself recently. Thanks to the library, Naruto soon found out that history was his favorite subject. Due to this, the Kyuubi attack came up and it was then he started to make connections. After making the revelation that he held the Kyuubi, and also an idea of who his father was, he went to see Hiruzen to see if his assumptions were correct. They were, and the result of the Sandaime confirming this?

A relieved Naruto.

It was that night he and the Kyuubi met, and it was there a new friendship started to bloom. That was three years ago, and now the bijuu and Naruto were friends, but nowhere near partners.

"Baka-fox, you could have told me."

"**And where's the fun in that?**"

Naruto huffed and when he looked back at the scroll, a strange engraving caught his eye; a T with an X through it. Knowing about seals thanks to his father's fuinjutsu books, he placed his hand upon it and added chakra. A puff of smoke later, and a small golden urn was in Naruto's hands. Inside the seal, the Kyuubi looked through his containers eyes and kept looking at the symbol then the urn. An old memory came through, one which the fox hoped to forget as it was his first ever defeat at the hands of a seemingly mortal man.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at what Naruto was about to do. "**Kit, whatever you do…don't open that -"**

But it was too late. Naruto, being curious at the strange urn, decided to open it to see what was inside. Once he did, a green noxious fog billowed out and quickly engulfed him. The strange mist entered through Naruto's eyes, ears, and mouth which made it impossible for him to scream. Unknown to him, the fog was changing his physique to match what he was about to become.

Soon, the green gas vanished, and an eerie fog blanketed the forest floor. In which, hid a knocked out Naruto. The Uzumaki was now the average size for a 13 year old, and his hair was no longer spiky; it was straight and reached down to his upper back. The blonde was not entirely gone, it now was a mix of both that and black. His eyes changed from shiny blue, to frigid blue icebergs; ones which looked like they had no soul. The biggest change was his body. It was no longer lean and lithe, it was more of an athletic build which focused on an equal balance of strength and speed. The green smoke even changed his clothes to that of the person who used to reside in that urn.

The Undertaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Kyuubi growled at the being in front of him, but said thing did not show an ounce of fear; it simply held a passive gaze, but a slight smirk could be seen.

"We meet again, Kyuubi. It has been so long since we fought last."

"**My container doesn't need you…begone, Avatar of the Shinigami. You have no place here!"**

"Ah, but the changes have already been done. I must thank the boy for finally freeing me of that prison. For Asura to best me in battle was truly a feat in of itself."

The Kyuubi growled in anger and lashed out with his claws, but the bars of the cage held him back. It was here that Naruto entered and looked at the tall, scary man beside the fox's cage.

"You!" Naruto gasped and pointed at the figure. "You were the one in the urn…wait, how do I know that?"

The Undertaker gave his signature laugh then slowly walked over to Naruto, "Boy, you are me, and I am you. Our souls have merged to create the perfect being, the perfect ruler of hell…the perfect Avatar of the Shinigami."

"Sh-Shinigami?! But, I don't want to kill people. I want to protect them!" Naruto stuttered out in disbelief.

The Undertaker stopped right in front of Naruto, then bent down so they were looking eye to eye. The stare which the Deadman gave freaked Naruto out.

"You will ascend soon enough, as my rebirth has left me powerless. You may want to protect now, boy, but there will be a time where you realize that darkness is your savior. A new Lord of Darkness will rise…friends and enemies, there is no such thing. Those who wish not to serve the Lord will be sent straight to hell. Their mind, body, and soul, will become one with the darkness."

Naruto wanted to speak, but the Undertaker laid a hand on his head and transferred the rest of himself inside the boy. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with worry.

"Kyuubi…what have I become?"

"**Something which I hoped not to see ever again…remember your friends, it will keep the darkness at bay.**"

And with that, Naruto faded from his mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Forest<strong>

Naruto groaned as he sat up, and as he did he looked at his new self, and grinned. As he talked, he noticed his voice was slightly deeper than before.

"Not bad, but I must train once again. Glad I have my shinobi skills still."

As Naruto got up and put the scroll on his shoulder in order to leave and apologize to the Sandaime, a sound of something incoming was heard. It was a low whistle. He ducked just in time to allow a windmill shuriken to fly overhead.

"So, the demon brat figured it out." The person said with a sneer.

Naruto scoffed, "If you mean Kyuubi, then I already know Mizuki."

Although surprised at first, the traitor quickly suppressed it and continued his insane ramblings.

"You may have had friends to help you, but it is of no concern. After I kill you, I think I will pay a visit to your demon loving friends. Orochimaru would love to experiment with their bodies."

Naruto's fists clenched in anger, and he turned and looked at Mizuki with his soulless blue eyes; ones which made the traitor flinch.

"What…did…you just say!"

"Tch, intimidation won't work on me demon brat…I bet that blonde girl, ah yes, Ino would be a lovely slave." Mizuki chuckled evilly at the end.

That last part made Naruto snap. With speeds he, nor Mizuki thought was possible, Naruto quickly grabbed the grey-haired traitor by the neck, and initiated a perfect choke slam into the ground. But Naruto was not done. Darkness and anger still coursing through his veins, Naruto picked the dazed Mizuki up, then got him in the ready position for a Tombstone Pile Driver. The scene which the Sandaime, Iruka, and his ANBU came up to was Naruto finishing his move.

A sickening crack was heard in the forest as Mizuki's neck snapped; his life extinguished. It was then, Naruto got back control of his body. Once he looked at the dead body at his feet, he quickly ran behind a tree and vomited.

"_No…no, I don't kill. That wasn't me…that wasn't me!"_

"_**And so it begins.**_" The Kyuubi thought with a sigh.

"Naruto," Hiruzen started, still baffled by what he saw, "what happened to you?"

Said person wiped the spittle off his lips, "I'm still wrapping my head around it myself, Ji-Ji. Let's talk in your office, and can you bring my friends along…it's time they knew."

"Everything?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, even what went on tonight. They were the ones who gave me a new life, Hokage-sama, and for that I thank them. Plus, they need to know of the danger I pose to them in the future."

When the Sandaime heard Naruto use his formal title, he knew it was serious. "Come, let us go to my office then. And don't worry, Inoichi can help with your first kill; he is our mental specialist after all."

Naruto nodded, and everyone shunshined to the office. Five minutes later, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino arrived. Each were confused on why they were hear, even more so at Naruto's change. Shikamaru summed it up with one word.

"Troublesome."

* * *

><p>Once the door was closed, silencing seals went up which made the clan heirs stiffen as they knew this had to be serious. Naruto let out a sigh as he collected his thoughts. It was a minute later before he began.<p>

"Before I tell you anything, I want to let you know that everything you hear is an S-rank secret punishable by execution. If you want to leave, then do so now."

Nobody left which prompted Naruto to sit on the nearby couch. Naruto ran his right hand through his long hair and began to tell his friends about the Kyuubi and his parents. This left the group of five shocked, though with Shino it was hard to tell. Iruka and Hiruzen stood by with a smile as the clan heirs was taking it well so far.

"Troublesome, but I already knew. It's not hard really, your birthday is the same as the Kyuubi attack, and you used to look like our Yondaime." Shikamaru shrugged then yawned. "And you hiding your skills to the point you fail…troublesome. Yoshino is not happy, Naruto."

Naruto paled, "Please not the frying pan again."

This made the clan heirs laugh, yes, even Shino. Everyone knew what Shika's mother could do with that cooking utensil. After they collected themselves, Ino spoke up.

"All of us don't care if you hold the Kyuubi, you and our parents taught us sealing. You are simply the scroll which contains a beast inside."

Naruto scoffed, "Tell that to the villagers."

"If I may interject." Shino made his presence known with his stoic tone. "Perhaps it would be best to tell the villagers of his heritage. Why? I believe the villagers will see the errors of their ways."

Kiba shook his head at the same time he petted Akamaru. "Not a good choice Shino. You remember that boring lesson about Iwa and Kumo that Iruka gave."

"OI!"

Choji nodded, he stopped stuffing himself with chips for the moment. "Iwa hates us due to what the Yondaime accomplished in the last war, and Kumo tried kidnapping a red-haired child…what was her name again?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, my mother." Naruto reminded everyone.

Shino hummed, or was that his hive? "I see my judgment was rash, please, forgive me Naruto, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled, "No need for apologies, it was a good idea. Now, about your changes Naruto?"

Naruto decided to cut right to the chase. "Hokage-sama, have you ever heard about a man called The Undertaker?"

The Sandaime, who just took a puff from his pipe, choked on the smoke. His eyes wide with fear, a look which everyone in the room never thought they would see on the God of Shinobi. After he stopped hacking, he put his hand in the air.

"Say no more, Naruto-kun. I know the legend, and it would be best if it stayed that way."

"A legend." Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Hokage-sama, it's no legend when I met the man himself."

"What are you saying, Naruto?" Iruka questioned with a hint of fear.

"Um, hello, other ears present!" Kiba said with frustration at being a third-wheel.

"Troublesome, but I never heard about this Undertaker."

Hiruzen sighed, "I don't think you young-ins should know, as it is a tale of darkness, of death, and things made of nightmares. Even if Naruto says he has been influenced by this creature.

"Not influenced…we are one in the same." Naruto said with a sigh at the end.

The room went silent, but then the clan heirs stood their ground. Ino spoke for everyone.

"We refuse to leave this spot until we get the whole story, Hokage-sama. If it concerns Naruto, then it concerns all of us."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you guys, I really mean it. I don't want to become this Lord of Darkness, or Avatar of the Shinigami anytime soon."

"And you keep on finding ways to be troublesome." Shika mumbled, but everyone caught it which made them chuckle.

With a sigh, and heavy reluctance still in his heart; the Sandaime made the decision to tell the legend that was the Undertaker.

Nobody knows how old he was, he just appeared out of nowhere, haunted lost souls, or took pride in playing mind games with the living. Some say he was the Shinigami in human form, hence the moniker, but if they only knew how close to the truth they were. The last time the Undertaker was seen alive was during the Sage of Six Paths Era, but, from multiple stories passed down, a battle soon took place. For what reason and who dared challenge the Avatar of the Shinigami was unknown. Some speculated the battle lasted for two days, some said even more. A fact remains, however, that the Undertaker was never seen again and the world was finally free of the creature which stalked the darkness. Every now and then, someone would see a person with a golden urn; a person which changed as time went on.

"My Sensei, our Shodai Hokage, was one of these protectors. He was very hush about the whole thing, though he did mention an ancient line which was tasked to keep the darkness safe. It only makes sense that this line was the Senju and possibly the Uzumaki as they are distantly related."

Before anyone could speak, Naruto did. "That could explain how I opened the urn and how the Senju got the seals for it. Heh, well the darkness isn't safe any longer."

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe in thought, then he looked over to the shocked, and slightly afraid clan heirs. It has been a long hour and a half for them. It was here that he decided to end things for today.

"Before I dismiss you all, remember, everything you heard is an S-rank secret. Also, congratulations Naruto." The Hokage smiled, and threw a headband his way. "That was mine back in the day…use it well, and don't forget who your friends are, and let the Will of Fire eat away at the darkness which dwells within."

"Thanks Ji-Ji." Naruto said while he placed the Forbidden Scroll on the desk. Not long after, he turned to his friends with a smile. "C'mon folks, time to get back home and rest as tomorrow we get our teams."

Once the seals went down, and everyone was out, Hiruzen sighed and couldn't help but think about the Undertaker. He knew the darkness could be held off, but he also knew of one person who could shit all over this.

"_Danzo, you better not get any ideas. This is no bear you want to poke."_

* * *

><p><strong>Following Day<strong>

Naruto woke up in his apartment, a new one mind you, not the run down piece of crap he was given as a kid. Thanks to his parent's funds, Naruto bought himself a slightly upscale apartment in the Shinobi district. The apartment contained one bedroom, a full bath, a kitchen, a living room, and another room which Naruto used as a library.

The night was not pleasant for Naruto as he constantly had nightmares. However, these were no simple nightmares, but memories of the Undertaker's life. From his parents, to the fire he set, to his brother Kane, and beyond. Thanks to these memories, Naruto had a better understanding of what he would become if he let the darkness consume him. It was something he did not want a part of, something he did not want to become. Sadly, in the back of his mind, Naruto knew that his fate had been sealed.

After Naruto did his morning routine, and had himself some breakfast, he went out to the training field he, Shika, and the others usually meet at. It was time he started training on the lost techniques of the Undertaker. Naruto saw this as another skill set in case some of his shinobi skills was useless in the field. The problem? Naruto had no idea what these techniques were as the memories/nightmares were brief on how much information they gave.

"_Kyuubi, any ideas? I know you hate the man, but I think this is a way to help understand what I will become. Maybe I can predict my fall before it happens."_

The fox grunted in annoyance, "**Figure it out for yourself, brat. I lost to that fiend once, and you becoming his reincarnate makes me want to eviscerate you from the inside out!"**

"_Fluffy woke up on the wrong side of the cage."_ Naruto smirked, even more so when the roars of an angry Kyuubi was heard.

"**You pestilent child!** **You will never get any information from me brat…why I became friends with you, I will never know.**"

The connection was cut which made Naruto sigh in sadness and frustration. It seems that what happened last night has put a serious strain on the friendship Naruto and Kyuubi had. Naruto hoped this would not tear the two apart as he looked to the bijuu like a mentor of sorts. Here was a bijuu which held vast amounts of knowledge due to its age. Yes, it was only a chakra construct, but it was a construct with the ability to think, retain, and behave almost like humans do. So, with a frown, Naruto attempted to remember what was in his nightmares.

Some snippets of these came to him, and with that he got to training.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy – 2 hours later<strong>

Shika, Ino, Kiba, and Shino was sitting together in their normal spot near the back of the room as they waited for their friend to arrive. They quietly chatted to each other about the story the Sandaime told them and how Naruto was a reincarnate of sorts. It was a coping mechanism in a way, but it also made the four realize that Naruto would have succumbed to his darkness long ago if not for them. So, as they waited for their friend to show up, each made a vow to stick with Naruto, no matter how bad things got.

It wasn't long after this that Naruto arrived with a smile on his face, and proceeded to sit in the back with his friends.

"Morning everyone, so…about last night."

Shino fixed his shades, then spoke in his usual tone. "We all agreed to follow you no matter what you become. Why? Without us, darkness would have claimed you."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ino said as she hugged Naruto, something which made both blush.

Kiba smirked, "Ah, the smell of pheromones. You two make a cute couple." Akamaru barked. "And my pal agrees."

Ino and Naruto broke the hug, and they blushed even harder; their faces resembled a tomato.

Shikamaru smirked, "Troublesome."

It was here that Iruka walked in, and gave everyone a smile. As his eyes rested on Naruto and the clan heirs, he couldn't help but think how much their future had changed due to what took place last night. With a clear of a throat, and some yelling, everyone quiet down. Iruka gave his congratulations speech and started to introduce the teams. Teams 1 through 6 was made up of almost all civilians.

"Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai Shimura under the guidance of Itachi Uchiha. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka under the guidance of Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation, and Team 10 is the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho under the guidance of Asuma Sarutobi. As for you, Naruto, the Sandaime has decided to make you a one man cell; your sensei will be in his office. Thank you all, and your sensei will be here shortly."

Naruto looked at his friends and shrugged, "I have no idea either. Well, I better get going, and don't worry. We may be separated, but I know that there will be times where we will be together on missions."

"Good luck Naruto!" Choji said as he munched on his chips.

Naruto nodded and gave Ino a peck on the cheek before he shunshined to Hiruzen's office. The short kiss made Ino hold the spot in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

As Naruto arrived in a leaf shunshin, he was taken aback at the site of the elders standing beside the Sandaime. He knew this could either go bad, or good. He hoped it was the latter.

Naruto bowed to the elders. "Elder-sans, a pleasure to meet you." He then turned his attention to Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, Iruka said my Sensei would be present?"

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe with a smile, "No need for honorifics, Naruto. And yes, your sensei is present…in fact, he is much closer than you think."

Naruto looked at Homura, then at Danzo, and lastly at the Hokage. After a brief moment of thought, Naruto spoke; amusement in his voice.

"No offense, but I highly doubt a creepy old cripple could teach me. Plus, Homura seems best fit as an adviser; he has been through much during his time as a shinobi. As to you, Hokage-sama, you have duties to attend to. So, where is my sensei?"

Danzo scowled at the crippled part, but kept his emotions in check. He held his tongue…for now. Hiruzen chuckled.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my boy. Yes I have Hokage duties, but there are ways I can be in both places at the same time." Naruto's eyes widened which brought a smile to the old Kage's face. "Yes, Naruto, I will be your Sensei for the most part but my assistant will be Jiraiya, your godfather."

Naruto's smile faltered and the lights started to flicker in the room. The temperature started to drop which made the elders shiver. As Naruto spoke, it was like that of the Undertaker's; harsh, and angry sounding.

"I had a godfather! My one true chance at a happy childhood!"

The aura in the room became worse as Jiraiya entered through the window. "Hey Sensei!"

The Toad Sage couldn't get anything else out as Naruto now held the man by his throat, and somehow lifted the Sennin into the air with one hand. Jiraiya, though he did not show it, was afraid. What had happened to his godson?

"Start explaining godfather, and it better be good or you will know eternal damnation!"

Jiraiya wanted to talk, but he was choking. Realizing this, Naruto threw the man into the nearby wall which made the wood paneling crack, and buckle. As the Sennin looked into those soulless blue icebergs, he could do nothing but speak the truth.

"I had my spy network to look after, I couldn't take you with me because people would start to piece together that you were the son of the Yellow Flash. I was his Sensei, Naruto…can't you see why I had no choice but to stay away from you all these years?"

Naruto snarled, "And yet I sense you don't care for my wellbeing at all."

Jiraiya was now pissed.

"How dare you! I took care of you until you made your first steps, and dammit how I wanted to see you grow up! I bought you that apartment, ensured that the world knew that the son of our Yondaime was dead and that someone else contained the Kyuubi. So don't you dare say that I didn't care for your wellbeing!"

Naruto glared at his godfather, then crossed his arms over his chest. The aura disappeared, and his anger dissipated.

"Hmm, fine, I see truth in what you have told me. BUT. Do not think I will forgive you that easily. You have much to work on, you and I."

It was here that Danzo spoke up, "The jinchuriki is unstable, perhaps we should extract the beast and put it in a more suitable host."

Everyone glared at the war hawk, but Naruto was the only one who acted. He kicked Danzo's cane out from his grasp which made the man tumble forward. Like he did with Mizuki, Naruto grasped the man by the throat and choke slammed him into the wooden floor. Naruto sneered at the audacity of this elder.

"You walk a thin line, Danzo, a very thin line. I wish to keep my sanity intact, but you…oh yes, just the site of you makes me want to give into my dark side."

"Naruto, that's enough!" Hiruzen yelled. "And Danzo, get out of my office. In fact, before you go, you are hereby relieved of your council position. ANBU, if you would get this filth out of my site."

"Now, now." Danzo said as the ANBU helped him up. "We are amongst friends, aren't we?

Nothing was said, but the glares Koharu, Homura, and Hiruzen gave him spoke volumes. The friendship they once held was now gone. Danzo scowled, grabbed his cane, then shuinshed out of the office.

Naruto held his head as he sat down on the couch, "Shit…I need to get this side of me under control. Stupid urn…why'd I open it in the first place."

Koharu gulped, and turned to Hiruzen, "Hiruzen, please tell me my fears are not true."

The Hokage put up silencing seals, and sighed. "Naruto, do you wish to tell them or me."

Naruto groaned, "If it means finding a way to help me, then by all means. Tell them. I just need to lay down; my head is killing me."

Hiruzen nodded, and started the tale of what happened yesterday just as Naruto fell asleep. Meanwhile, in the mindscape, the Kyuubi looked past his cage and towards an onyx black door with chains on it. Some links had started to crack, but luckily they held. When Naruto's anger exploded in the Hokage office, the door rattled, and heaved as it tried to open itself, but the chains held strong. Kyuubi knew what would happen if that door finally opened.

"**For when the doors open, hell will be cast upon this world once again.**"


End file.
